


Car Crash

by bornonthewrongside



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornonthewrongside/pseuds/bornonthewrongside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted this to be a one shot, but that's not happening. </p>
<p>Sansa Stark starts her day out calmly enough, planning lunch with her family, maybe run a few errands. But all of that is thrown out the window when Sandor Clegane crashes into her life. After accidentally hitting Sandor with her car, the pair start an unlikely friendship that may grow into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want to Make My Life a Living Hell?

Sansa Stark slipped her key into the ignition and started her car. It purred quietly as she rolled down the windows and clipped her seat belt into place. The warm breeze blew into the cab of the car, causing stray strands of her red hair to whip across her face. She put her oversized sunglasses on, and put the car into reverse. 

 

She navigated the busy streets with ease. Her day was going to be calm and perfect. Lunch with her sister, do some errands, maybe a little extra shopping, just because she could. Sansa sighed contently. It was going to be a good day, she could feel it. 

 

Hearing a familiar song, Sansa reached for the radio with her newly manicured hand, and turned the volume up. She started bobbing her head to the song, but feeling the words take over, she started singing out the lyrics. 

 

“ _ I don’t want another pretty face, I don’t want just anyone to hold. I don’t want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul!”  _ Sansa was practically screaming out the words. 

 

The cars in front of her slowed to a stop, and Sansa followed suit. Still moving her head along with the song, Sansa focused on the road. The traffic was mostly stop and go, so when her phone started ringing on the passenger seat, Sansa didn’t see the harm in reaching over. It was an incoming call from her mother. 

 

Sansa was about to answer it when the car behind her honked their horn. Dropping her phone, Sansa started singing with the music. 

 

“ _ You’re the one I want to chase. You’re the one I want to hold. I won’t let -  _ ah!” Sansa screamed just as she applied pressure to the gas pedal a little too hard. A man walked into the street. She slammed on the brake as fast as she could, but it was too late. The man hit the hood of the car and then fell to the ground. 

 

Sansa stared, opened mouth for a solid thirty seconds before the honking started behind her again. What did the cars behind her expect her to do, just drive around him? 

 

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” Sansa whispered to herself over and over as she got out of the car. The car behind her honked again, “Oh for the sake of the seven, just go around me!”  

 

The man driving the car gave her an unpleasant hand gesture that normally would have taken her aback, but she just ignored him and went to the man who was laying on the ground. He wasn’t unconscious, in fact he seemed to swearing violently. The car zoomed past them, swerving violently back into the correct lane.

 

Sansa crouched down beside him, trying to control her own tears, “Are you okay?” 

 

“You just hit me with your bloody fucking car!” The man was face down on the pavement. “Fuck the seven, don’t you look to see what you’re doing?” 

 

“You’re bleeding,” Sansa looked around to see that there was a small crowd gathering. “He’s bleeding, someone call 911!” 

 

“I don’t need the bloody cops. I’m fine.” The man tried sitting up, but grunted in pain. 

 

“Your arm is broken.” Sansa gasped, and then she looked at the rest of his body. His left leg was twisted at a cringe-worthy angle. “And I’m going to guess so is your leg.” 

 

“I’m fine,” The man, a rather large one at that, gritted his teeth as he got to a sitting position. “Bloody hell.” 

 

“There was an accident with four cars and a semi on the freeway, they said it would take a while for an ambulance to get here.” A woman on the phone called over to Sansa. 

 

“I don’t need a fucking ambulance.” The rubbed his face with his good arm, and held his bad one close to his chest. Sansa looked into his face. It was bleeding, must have scraped the ground as he fell, but it was also scarred. The half of his face was shinier than the other, and it had more ridges than other half of his face. Instead she looked at his eyes. They were angry and expressive. The greys of his irises reminded her of a threatening thundercloud.

 

“Fine, then I’ll drive you to the hospital myself.”  Sansa said, shaking her head, trying to ignore the scars. 

 

“You’re bloody fucking crazy if you think I’m getting into a car with you.” His eyes focused on his leg. 

 

“I’m going to assume that you hit your head, and that’s why you keep cursing at me.” Sansa kept her voice level. She knew this was her fault, but he didn’t need to be so rude about it. 

 

“I keep cursing at you because you hit me with your car!” He winced as he tried adjusting his leg. 

 

“The hospital is less than five minutes away; just let me help you.” She whispered the last part. Sansa looked around at the growing number of people. Oh gods, this was not how she was planning her day to go. 

 

“The ambulance could be here in a half hour,” The same woman called out again. 

 

“Sit in pain for a half hour in the middle of the street, or risk five minutes in the car with me. Look, I’m really sorry I hit you with my car; it really was an accident. It’s not like I woke up this morning and thought, ‘Hey! You know what would make my day great? If I hit someone with my car. That would really make me happy.’ Why would anyone think that? I mean if they’re sadistic, maybe, or is it masochist? I’m really sorry. So sorry. I can cover the hospital bill if you need me to; I’m just really, really -” 

 

“Alright, bloody fucking hell. I’ll go to the damned hospital.” The man winced again, “But you’re going to have to help me up, and into the car.” 

 

A couple of guys who were looking on came over when Sansa looked at them with panic. When he stood, sort of, most of his weight on one of the guys, he was  _ tall.  _ Sansa could tell that he was big while he was on the ground, but there was no way she would have known that he could be that tall. How could anyone be that tall? And he wasn’t skinny either, he had  _ mass.  _ Muscle mass. 

 

She opened the door to the backseat, and the two men lowered him into the car. He grunted and cursed some more. Sansa smiled at the men, and thanked them. She turned back to the man, and smile awkwardly, “All good?” 

 

He merely grunt, and adjusted his arm against his chest. 

 

“All right then,” Sansa shut the door, and got into the driver’s seat. Buckling her seatbelt, Sansa let out a heavy breath. She put the car into drive, and started towards the hospital with a broken man in her back seat. Her eyes flicked back to him every five seconds or so. He barely fit back there, and it certainly couldn’t be comfortable with a broken leg. His face started to bruise where it scraped against the pavement. Both his shirt and pants were ripped, and scrapes were visible on his skin.  _ He must have hit the ground hard,  _ Sansa thought to herself. 

 

“I’m Sansa, by the way. And if I didn’t say this before, I’m really sorry. Like, the most sorry someone could be.” Sansa’s eyes flicked to the mirror, and their eyes connected. 

 

“Bloody hell, I can’t handle a chirping bird right now.” He sounded exasperated. She couldn’t blame him.

 

Sansa stared at him in the mirror for a while. She had never met anyone so rude before. 

 

“I can stop talking if that’s what you really want.” Sansa pursed her lips at him. 

 

“Yes, that is what I want.” 

 

Sansa opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it shortly.  _ Fine,  _ she thought. 

 

The hospital entrance was less than a block away. Cars lined the streets around it; people always tried to avoid the parking ramp and having to pay the five dollars. She pulled the car into the ramp, and fed her credit card into the machine. A close parking spot was open, and Sansa cut off two people to get it. 

 

“Seven hells,” She heard the man in the back whisper. 

 

“You’re still alive aren’t you?” Sansa muttered as she undid her seatbelt. 

 

She opened the door to the backseat. He started to get out as best he could, and she could see pain in his face. She held out her hand to him, and he took it reluctantly, pulling himself out of the car. Sansa could see small blood stains on the tan interior. She tried to ignore it. 

 

He started hopping away from the car, unable to put any pressure on his leg. 

 

Sansa grabbed her purse and keys, and scrambled after him. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Going to the hospital like you wanted.” He looked back at her, and almost lost his balance. She raced to him, and put some of his weight onto her shoulder. It was awkward being that he was so large. 

 

“I wasn’t going to make you go in alone. It was my car that hit you.” Sansa looked at him sideways, and pushed for the elevator.

 

“I can go in myself.” 

 

“You can walk in on your own?” Sansa cocked an eyebrow up. She stepped away from, and saw him grasp the wall to keep from falling. 

 

The elevator dinged, and two nurses who looked they just came off a very long shift stood in the elevator. They stared at Sansa, and then at the man. She didn’t even know his name. They looked again, and just shook their heads and walked out of the elevator. 

 

Sansa helped him into the elevator and pressed the main floor button. They stood in silence for the ride. She looked down at her clothes and saw that there was dirt and blood. Lovely. The elevator lurched, and she heard him curse under his breath. 

 

As the doors opened, a man in light blue scrubs looked at the pair of them. 

 

“You two need a wheelchair?” 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“No,” 

 

They answered at the same time. 

 

“Could you actually show us where the emergency room is? I think I parked on the wrong side of the building.” Sansa smiled at him. 

 

“Yeah,” He turned away, and yelled to a couple of nurses down the hall. “Hey, Jenna get me a wheelchair.” 

 

“I don’t need a wheelchair,” 

 

“Your name is?” The nurse asked. 

 

“Sandor.” He said curtly. 

 

“Well, Sandor, let’s get into the wheelchair, and once you’ve been looked at, we can discuss you walking around on your own.” 

 

Sansa looked at Sandor, now knowing his name, and grabbed his arm to help him into the wheelchair. He didn’t wrench his arm away. 

 

The nurse looked at Sansa, “Are you family? Do you know what happened?” 

 

“I hit him with my car.” Sansa didn’t make eye contact, but heard Sandor snort. 

 

“Then you can’t go into the actual room, but you’re more than welcome to stay in the waiting room for updates.” He smiled awkwardly, then looked to Sandor, “Do you have anyone you would like us to call?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Sansa opened her mouth.  _ No one? No one at all?  _ That made Sansa feel for him, but it also explained his mannerisms. 

 

“I’ll be in the waiting room,” Sansa smiled at the nurse. 

 

“Okay,” Sansa saw a flash of his name tag, and it read Brian. “I’ll be out in a little while. The waiting room is at the end of this hall and the left.” 

 

“Thank you,” Sansa said.

 

***

 

“You did what?” Arya, Sansa’s little sister, screamed into the phone. 

 

“Arya, be quiet.” Sansa whispered harshly, though she was alone in her car. She left after a different nurse came out and told her that Sandor Clegane, now she knew his full name, had broken his wrist in three places, and severely sprained his ankle. They were going to do an IMPACT test to see if he had suffered a concussion. 

 

“You hit somebody! Is he dead?” Arya sounded morbidly interested. 

 

“No! Gods, he’s not dead. I was going like ten miles an hour, tops. He just has a few broken bones. Some bruising. But he’s fine. I’m bringing him a teddy bear.” Sansa glanced in her rearview mirror to see a giant over-stuffed teddy bear holding a sign that read “ _ Get Well Soon” _ with half a dozen non-latex balloons, one of which read  _ “I’m Sorry. _ ” 

 

“Ah, yes, a teddy bear will make everything okay. Like the weeks he’ll never be able to get back from having to use crutches. Or the mountains of hospital bills. The teddy bear will make everything better.” Arya’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“Would you stop it? I feel horrible. I’m almost to the hospital anyway, So, I better get going. Do me a favor, and don’t tell mom and dad. I don’t want a lecture.” 

 

“You must be mad if you think for a second, I won’t tell everybody about this.” 

 

“Arya!” Sansa cried into the phone as her sister hung up. 

 

Sansa pulled into the parking lot, and pulled out the giant teddy bear, and the balloons. She struggled trying not to let the bear touch the ground, and seeing that it was five feet tall. Sansa made it to the waiting room where deposited the bear and balloons into an empty chair.

 

She went out to the nurse’s station, she could hear her heels clicking against the tile. She looked down at her clothes, white jeans with nude heels, and plain blue tank top. Maybe she should have worn other shoes. And maybe a sweater. 

 

“May I help you?” A nurse with dazzling white teeth smiled at Sansa. 

 

“Hi, I was wondering if I could see Sandor Clegane? I was here day before last with him.” 

 

She looked over to the computer, “He’s over in room 265, third door on your left.” 

 

“Thank you so much.” Sansa backtracked to the waiting room, and hauled the bear back into her arms. She passed by the nurse’s station again. The nurse smiled at her, and Sansa awkwardly smile back. 

 

Sansa counted the doors on her left, and once she got on the third one, she awkwardly knocked the best she could. She heard a grunt from inside, and she struggled to get the door open. Her hand was lost in the fur of the bear. She tried getting her hand free, and managed to push the handle the down. The door pushed open, and Sansa tripped over the leg of the bear, and slipped onto the floor. 

 

“What the seven hells?” She heard him mutter from the bed. 

 

Sansa looked up, and smiled. “Hi.” 

 

She pushed herself up, and grabbed the teddy bear. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

Sansa focused on the putting the bear into a chair, and arranging the balloons. “I’d thought I would bring you these. Isn’t the bear cute?” 

 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Sandor adjusted his arm across his chest as best he could. His cast went past the elbow. 

 

“Because I couldn’t live with myself.” Sansa said matter of factly. “I hit you, for that I am really terribly sorry. So I’m giving you a bear.” 

 

“I don’t need a bear.” He said it without looking at her. 

 

“Did they do that test thing to make sure your brain is all right?” 

 

“You didn’t crush my brain. I’m fine.” 

 

“Well that’s good.” Sansa sat at the edge of the bed. “How’s your wrist and ankle?” 

 

“Broken.” Sandor glanced at her, and then trained his attention back to the TV. 

 

“Are they giving you medications?” 

 

Sandor shifted in his bed, and then glared at her. His face was bruised, and his nose looked swollen. “What is your ploy?” 

 

Sansa looked at him with her eyebrows raised, “Excuse me?” 

 

“Is there any reason you want to make my life a living hell?” 

 

“I’m not doing anything of the sort. I’m just trying to apologize, and if you weren’t so hateful, I could do so.” Sansa stood. Her eyes creased down in frustration; she took the same tone that she normally did with Arya. 

 

He looked at her for a moment, and looked away. If his face wasn’t so colored already, Sansa could have sworn he blushed, “Get on with it then, and leave me alone.” 

 

“When do you get out?” Sansa fought the reflex to put her hands on her hips. 

 

“What?” 

 

“If you’re in here, I don’t want you to be alone. I heard you tell Nurse Brian that he shouldn’t call anyone.” 

 

“Listening in on my personal life too? Gods, woman, you are a piece of work.” He reached for the bed remote, and brought himself to a sitting position.

 

“That’s what they tell me.” Sansa pushed the teddy bear to the side, and shared the chair with it. 

 

“You know I can call the nurses in, and get you thrown out, right?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

  
“I have a feeling that if you really wanted to, you would have done so already.” Sansa crossed her leg, and laid an arm around the bear’s shoulder.


	2. Language, Mr Clegane

Sansa heard him yelling before she saw him. 

 

“What the hell do you mean I can’t have a bloody fucking beer?” 

 

“Mr. Clegane,” the nurse’s voice was thin with anger, “we have told you that you can’t consume alcohol while in the hospital.” 

 

“Then get me the fuck out of here!” He screamed at her. Sansa walked through the door, holding chocolates and a another balloon that read,  _ Get Well Soon. _

 

“I have told you to watch your language.” The older looking nurse stared him down, and he glared at her as she moved his arm to check something. 

 

“If you’d give me a beer, I wouldn’t curse.” He snapped at her. 

 

She dropped his arm, and he yelped in pain. She turned around, and saw Sansa. “Maybe you can talk some manners into him.” 

 

With that, she stormed out of the room. 

 

“I see you’re making friends.” Sansa smiled, and set the chocolates on the tray by his bed. She had been by to visit three times this week, and every time Sandor was yelling at somebody. He looked tired; she doubted he was getting much sleep with a cast up to his knee and then another one that went past his elbow. 

 

He glared at her, and reached around for the chocolate. He tried opening the bag with one hand, but couldn’t get it. As he was bringing it up to his mouth, Sansa snatched it from him. 

 

“Honestly, it’s like you were raised by animals.” Sansa opened the bag, and handed it to him. 

 

“It’s not like I can use this arm,” he raised his casted arm, and winced. 

 

Sansa awkwardly nodded, knowing that she was one the one to put him in here. 

 

She pulled her chair up, and sat gingerly. Her blue dress swept to the side, and she crossed her legs. 

 

He looked at her with eyebrows scrunched, “I don’t suppose you have beer too.” 

 

“You are in a hospital.” 

 

“Because you put me in here.” 

 

Sansa rolled her eyes, “It was an accident.” 

 

“I’ll forgive you if you give me beer.” 

 

“No you won’t.” 

 

Sandor leaned his head back in exasperation, “I want out of here.” 

 

Something on the monitor started beeping, and both Sandor and Sansa snapped their heads to see what was going on. 

 

“What the bloody hell is it now?” 

 

A different nursed walked in this time. It was as if they flipped a coin to see who got to deal with the monster in room 265. 

 

“Mr Clegane, we told you, we’re trying to monitor your blood pressure.” The nurse cajoled. 

 

“My blood and my pressure are fine.” Sandor muttered. 

 

“He’s getting upset because he wants a beer.” Sansa cocked an eyebrow at Sandor, daring him to challenge her. 

 

“Is it crime to want a damned beer?” 

 

“Nope, but you can’t have one here.” The nurse said simply. 

 

“Then I want to go home.” 

 

“You can’t go home because you have a broken leg, and a broken wrist. You have no one at home to help you move around.” 

 

“I don’t anyone’s damned help.” 

 

“Sandor, you can be nicer.” Sansa felt like she was chastising one of her third graders. He glared at her, but she could tell his heart wasn’t in it. 

 

Sansa felt a vibrating in her hand, and looked at her phone to see her sister was calling. 

 

“I have to take this, excuse me.” Sansa smiled at the nurse, and stepped outside of the room. “Hello,” 

 

“Hey,” was all Ayra said to her. 

 

“What is it, Ayra?” Sansa started pacing in the hallway outside Sandor’s door, peeking in every so often. 

 

“What are you doing right now?” Her voice sounded bored. 

 

“I’m at the hospital right now,” 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Arya.” Sansa rolled her eyes, hoping her sister wouldn’t make her say it again. It took everything she had to get Arya not to tell their parents. 

 

“Is that guy you hit on?” 

 

“I didn’t hit  _ on  _ him; I just  _ hit  _ him.” Sansa whispered into the phone. 

 

“Oh yeah, sure. I bet. And that’s why you’re there now?” Arya stretched her O’s out, really taking on the northern accent everyone taunted them about. 

 

“No one else has been here, okay? He’s by himself, and - shoot, okay, I have to go.” Sansa hung up the phone, and went back into the room, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

 

“I going to get one of those fancy little chairs with the wheels on them, and go find me a damned beer, even if it kills me.” Sandor was struggling to get to an upright position, let alone to get himself off the bed, across the room, and into the wheelchair. 

 

The nurse was just staring at him with her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked. 

 

“Are you not going to stop him?” Sansa’s voice rung high. 

 

“No, because I just gave him pain medication. He’ll be falling asleep in five minutes. Or so we can hope.” She let out a high-pitched laugh, and turned out of the room. 

 

“Oh, for the sake of the seven. Sandor, buddy, come on, stop trying to sit up. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Sansa dropped her phone onto the chair next to the abandoned teddy bear she brought. 

 

“You’d think we were still in the goddamned prohibition with the way they treat alcohol here. I am going to get a beer.” 

 

“Yes, we’ll get you a beer when you’re out of the hospital, but until then, we’re going to stay in this bed-” Sansa put her hands on his huge shoulders, and pushed him back against the flattened pillows, “- just like this.” 

 

Sandor’s eyes started to droop, but he still stared at her with determination, “I would even split my beer with you, if you just get me out of here.” 

 

He let out some stupid sort of grin and laugh, and fell asleep. 

 

Sansa slowly backed away, picked her phone off the chair and disappeared into the hallway. 

 

“Hi, excuse me, Nurse…” Sansa stopped the first one she saw. 

 

“Ramirez.” 

 

“Yes, hi. I’m a … well a friend of Sandor Clegane’s and I was just wondering how long he has to be in here?” Sansa smiled as sweetly as she could. 

 

The nurse peeked into his room, and shut the door. She turned back to Sansa, “I can’t share that information with you, I am sorry.” 

 

“Oh, well thank you anyway. Have a nice day.” Sansa smiled, and walked to the elevators. 

 

****

 

“I don’t a fucking home health-aid. I am not ninety fucking years old.” Sansa heard him from down the hallway. She hurried her steps across the hallway, her heels made clicking noises repeatedly. 

 

“Mr. Clegane, I have already told I do not appreciate your language. I have also told you that there is no reason for us to keep you here when we can send you home, and have someone come to your house and help you there.” The doctor stood at the foot of the bed with a stern look on her face. 

 

“I am not having some stranger stay in my house with me, you can forget. Just discharge me, I can take care of myself. And give myself a damn beer.” 

 

“Excuse me,” Sansa said quietly from the door. Her hands gripped the sides of her pale blue dress, and she tapped her toes nervously against the tile. 

 

“This is a private meeting,” The doctor looked over at her and then at Sandor. 

 

“This meeting is over.” Sandor snapped towards the doctor. 

 

“I heard part of it,” Sansa said timidly, “and I was wondering if I could suggest something?” 

 

Sandor cocked an eyebrow, and already looked annoyed. 

 

“Yes, Ms Stark?” The doctor was looking down at her phone. 

 

“Well you said the reason he’s not allowed to go home is that he can’t really function on his own, and if he wants to leave he needs to have someone there to help him. I can help him.” 

 

“No way in the seven fucking hells.” Sandor spat out immediately. 

 

“Language, Mr Clegane.” 

 

“I have a break at work coming up, it lasts about a month, and I can help as much as I can, of course, only if Sandor wants my help.” Sansa bit her lip as both Sandor and the doctor stared at her. 

 

“Well, Mr Clegane, it’s up to you, but I highly suggest having someone there to help you as much as possible before you can start walking about on that leg.” 

 

Sandor didn’t acknowledge that the doctor spoke, but instead just stared at Sansa. 

 

It felt as if he was looking into her soul, and she tried her best not squirm under his gaze. 

  
But then all he said was, “You’re not keeping my beer away from me.” 


	3. You Little Bastard

“So I’ve made some brownies, and chocolate chip cookies. I didn’t know if you liked chocolate so I also made snickerdoodle, and then lemon cakes, because those are my favorite.” Sansa rambled as she struggled to push Sandor in a wheelchair through the white halls of the hospital. 

 

Sandor grunted back at her noncommittally. He was wearing the same shirt from when they first met, but the hospital had given him a pair of sweatpants to keep. He wore grey on grey, and Sansa bit her tongue to keep from laughing. For herself, she came straight from the school, so she wore a deep grey dress with a bright yellow scarf. Her boots clicked against the linoleum as the wheels creaked under Sandor’s weight. 

 

Sansa smiled at the passing nurses, and they nodded back, ignoring Sandor. It was best they did that, or he might have bitten their heads off. His temperament had only improved slightly since he had heard that he was able to go home. Knowing that he had to go back with Sansa Stark soured face every time one of the staff talked to him about leaving. She didn’t blame him; she wouldn’t be the most excited to go with the person who hit her with their car. But she had apologized  _ a lot.  _

 

His apparent hatred for her didn’t seem to stick with him for more than a few hours at a time. She had been visiting him every day for the past week. He bristled at the beginning, giving her one word answers, or not even answering her at all, but as she started bringing more treats for him and pretty much forcing him to communicate with her, he slowly let Sansa sit by his bed and talk to him about the local paper or the colors of the bedding. He didn’t talk about much except for wanting a beer or how hungry he was. Or how he wanted to leave. Everytime he mentioned that, Sansa reddened, feeling terrible for putting him in there. But she wouldn’t let him see it.  

 

“Do you live on the North end or the South?” Sansa used all her strength to push through the bump of a doorway. He let out a heavy breath as he was jolted up and down. She tried to control her breathing - she wasn’t one to workout out that much, and this was really pushing her limits. 

 

He just grunted again, and shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. 

 

“That question actually required an answer.” Sansa retorted while rolling her eyes. She saw the doors where her car was parked and she almost wept with joy. 

 

“North end,” Sandor mumbled as he tried itching his elbow under the cast. 

 

“Oh, so do I! We’re practically neighbors.” The north end was smaller than the south, and all the apartments were practically on the same street. While the south end was more spread out and the housing was more expensive.  

 

“Oh, joy.” He groaned. 

 

“This means I can go home more often, and you can just call me if you need me.” Sansa leaned down to whisper in his ear so the nurse walking behind them wouldn’t hear. 

 

“Or this means you’ll pop by all the more often.” Sandor grumbled. 

 

Sansa slowed the chair down as the got to her car parked out front. The day was warm and bright. Few clouds hung in the sky, and the wind was a welcomed chill. 

 

“Good memories with this thing, huh?” Sansa looked down at him, and laughed at the expression on his face. 

 

He stared at the car with a kind of snarl on his face. His mind replaying that morning, remembering Sansa’s car hitting him to the ground and breaking his body. But he then looked at her, “Are you planning on hitting anyone else today?” 

 

Sansa rolled her eyes, “Really, you make it seem like I tried to hit you.” 

 

“You could have,” Sandor cocked an eyebrow at her, like it was a challenge. 

 

“You want to sit in the front or the back?” She asked, ignoring his desire for another confrontation. 

 

“I can get myself in the damned car.” Sandor said, and tried to stand, but winced in pain.

 

“Want help?” Sansa stood with her arms crossed in front of her car. 

 

“No.” He spat at her, and then closed his eyes as he tried to pressure on his foot. “Okay, maybe some.” 

 

Sansa quickly walked the four steps to him, and put her arm around under his, and he put his weight on her. She opened the front seat, and he practically fell into the car. 

 

Nurse Ramirez walked up to Sansa, holding a file folder, “These are just some outlines for Clegane - what he should be eating, exercises to help, and a prescription for some pain meds. He probably won’t need them, advil or ibuprofen works just the same, this is just a higher dosage. Call us if you have questions.” 

 

“Thank you so much,” Sansa wanted to wrap the woman in a hug. 

 

“Don’t take anything he says personally,” Ramirez looked at Sandor with a kind of gleam in her eye, “Though he is far nicer to you than anyone else on my staff.” 

 

With that, she walked back into the hospital, leaving Sansa standing with a manila file folder with Sandor Clegane’s name written on it. 

 

***

 

The drive was quiet; the middle of the day during the workweek made for near-empty roads. For that Sansa was thankful, because every time she came to a stop, Sandor gripped the door handle. She was convinced he was doing it to unnerve her. 

 

“Seven hells, Stark.” Sandor roared out of the blue. 

 

Sansa instinctively slammed on the brakes, causing both them to strain against their seatbelts. The car behind her honked excessively. 

 

“What?” Sansa screeched, looking at him with her eyes wide. 

 

“What the bloody hell do you do that for?” His good hand was splayed out on the dash, and his face was staring at her intensely. 

 

“Why did you scream?” Sansa started moving the car again, gripping the wheel to keep her hands for shaking. 

 

“I didn’t scream.” Sandor was still staring at her. 

 

“Spoke very, very loudly then.” Sansa flicked her blinker on, and merged into the next lane. 

 

“Did you rob a bakery?” Sandor reached with his casted hand to pick up a basket of muffins. 

 

“I told you I did some baking.” Sansa slowed to a stop at a red light, and looked over at him. 

 

“Some baking? There’s at least twelve dozens muffins in this backseat.” He contorted his body as best he could and moved stuff around back there, “Are these brownies? And cakes? Seven hells, Sansa. Who are you trying to feed?” 

 

“Well, I figured you would like some, and then I didn’t know what you liked, so I kind of just kept baking until there was a good variety.” Sansa replied coolly. 

 

“You could feed a whole battalion with this.” Sandor started picking through the basket of muffins. 

 

“I could barely feed my brothers with that.” Sansa said offhandedly as she pulled into a parking lot of an apartment building. “Is this right?” 

 

“How did you know where I lived?” Sandor squinted at her against the sun. 

 

“It was in the file; I don’t stalk you.” Sansa rolled her eyes, and got out of the car. 

 

“Maybe that was your plan; hit me with your car, so you could finally get into my apartment.” Sandor watched as she skirted around the front of the car. 

 

“Oh, would you get over yourself, Clegane?” Sansa opened his door, and gripped his arm to help him out of the car. “Which floor do you live on?” 

 

“You ask like you don’t already know.” 

 

“Sandor, you’re ridiculous.” She braced herself for his weight on her. 

 

“Second floor,” Sandor breathed out, wincing slightly as he put his weight on his bad foot. 

 

“That should be an adventure.” Sansa muttered. 

 

“Always is with you, isn’t it?” She could have sworn he winked at her, but maybe that was all the blood that couldn’t get to her head because he was practically on her. 

 

It took them ten minutes to get up the stairs. To Sansa it felt like an hour. Sandor was so heavy, and he had to lean heavily on her.  _ At least he smells good,  _ Sansa thought to herself. 

 

“Where are your keys?” Sansa asked as Sandor leaned against the doorframe. 

 

“In my bag,” Sandor’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. 

 

“Which is in the car,” Sansa looked down the stairs, “Okay, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Sansa went down the stairs and went into the car, quickly grabbing his bag and the basket of muffins he had been going through. She took the stairs two at a time. When she got to his apartment, Apartment 213, he was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Sandor?” Sansa called. He looked down the stairs and around the corner, but couldn’t see him. 

 

“Sandor?” Sansa called again, but she couldn’t see him. She looked back at his door, “Oh you little bastard.” 

 

She knocked on his door loudly, “Sandor!” 

 

There was no answer, so she continued to knock. 

 

“Sandor! You can’t ignore me forever.” 

 

No answer. 

 

“This is really childish,” Sansa leaned against the door now, to see if she could hear anything. A woman walked out of her apartment and stared at Sansa. Sansa just shrugged and smiled. 

 

She started knocking in patterns now, “Sandor, Sandor, Sandor. Come on, I made you muffins.” 

 

“You also hit me with your car.” His muffled replied came through the door. 

 

“And I’ve apologized.” Sansa held his bag in her hands, and she thought that maybe his keys were in here. But she couldn’t just go through his bag. 

 

“Just leave the bag outside the door, I’ll grab it later.” Sandor told Sansa. 

 

Quietly, Sansa shook the bag. She heard the jingle of keys. Maybe, if the contents of the bag just fell out then it wouldn’t be snooping. Not that she was even snooping, she needed to get into his apartment. 

 

She tipped the bag, and the keys were the first thing to fall out.  _ Huh, that must be fate, _ Sansa thought to herself. Carefully, Sansa grabbed the keys off the floor, and looked for the right key. 

 

She got the right key, and put it into the lock, and had to jiggle it a few times to get the door to open. The door opened to see Sandor scooting across a hardwood floor. 

 

“You cannot be serious, Clegane.” Sansa had to bite her tongue at this picture. Sandor Clegane was using his good arm to push himself across the hardwood floors.

 

“What’s so funny?” He practically snarled at her, but Sansa could tell it was because he was caught. 

 

“You know, I can help, so you don’t have to scoot-” 

 

“I am not scooting!” He interrupted her, and continued scooting across the floor. 

 

“And what would you call that?” Sansa walked around him to set his bag and the basket on his small dining room table. 

 

“Moving around with the least amount of pain.” He grunted as he tried moving towards the couch again. 

 

Sansa leaned against the table to look around. The walls were pretty bare except for a calendar hanging in the kitchen, and a large landscape of the mountains in his living room. All the floors were hardwood with an area rug under the couch, and another rug under the dining table. It looked nice - which surprised Sansa.

 

“You call it moving around, I call it scooting.” Sansa snickered as he glared at her again. 

 

He finally made it to the couch, and he pushed himself off the floor, and pulled himself onto the couch. When he made it, he sighed out with relief. 

 

“See? I don’t need you.” Sandor looked around victoriously. 

 

“Yeah, but you forgot something.” Sansa called to him from the kitchen. 

 

“What could that be?” Sandor turned his head, and saw Sansa standing with a cold beer in her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this story, I really do. 
> 
> but i love you all more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i haven't posted. I'm terrible. 
> 
> love you all! I hope you like this; i am still working on other works too, don't worry! 
> 
> of course, tell me what you think! 
> 
> love to all xox.


End file.
